


Prompt #5

by Schach



Series: Schach fills Prompts [5]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-06
Updated: 2012-06-06
Packaged: 2017-11-07 00:57:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/425179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schach/pseuds/Schach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was a prompt asking for Cherik raising a little girl, with snippets at random ages. So uh here you go :) This is unbeta'd, but the Lovely Malice should have it done for me soon so I will fix it then.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prompt #5

“Erik, look. Look at how adorable he is,” Charles cooed, cuddling the squirming blue mass closer to his chest, barely able to take his eyes off of it long enough to properly give Erik _the look_.  And at that moment, Erik was dreading the look more than he ever had, because he knew what would happen next.

“Yes, it’s quite atrocious, Charles,” Erik murmured in what he hoped was an agreeable tone, warily watching a small blue tail wrap itself around his boyfriend’s finger.

“Kurt is _not_ an _it_ , he is a he, darling. And hardly old enough to be atrocious yet, he is only two,” Charles tsked, his tone too happy about the baby to sound reprimanding in any way.

Erik didn’t reply, waiting for Charles to forget he was there before sneaking off to join Azazel in the kitchen. The child’s father had the right idea, staying as far away as possible from the fawning mother and her cooing brother. The amount of control it- Kurt, had over them was alarming and Erik was refusing to fall under its spell.

“Does he have a mutation?” was the first thing out of his mouth when he leaned against the counter across from Azazel, crossing his arms, but Azazel’s only reply was to laugh and down the rest of his drink, watching Erik with a knowing glint in his eye.

That in itself was suspicious, but when he heard Charles give a joyous shout from the other room he still wasn’t prepared for a wriggling blue body to suddenly be hanging by its arms from his neck.

“’Rik!” Kurt giggled, situating himself more firmly in his arms, and Charles came flying around the corner not too far behind him, giving Erik _the look_ and saying breathlessly, “I want one.”

 

\- 0 -

“Charles, no, we are not keeping it,” Erik objected loudly, standing as far out of the bathroom as he could be while still able to see Charles kneeling in front of the tub.

“Erik, she’s not a stray dog, she’s an abandoned baby. What else can we do? Put her back in the alley we found her in? Leave her out in the rain, alone and frightened?” Charles asked, gently washing the now quiet baby.

Then he was back to whispering endearments and praises to the baby, his voice soft, lulling, “Look at you, you beautiful girl. Such pretty red hair, and those eyes! What big eyes you have, Anna.”

“Anna?! Charles, you already named it?” Erik asked in disbelief, stepping closer to the two and peering over the edge of the tub.

“Yes, Erik, I named _her_ , because we’re keeping her,” Charles said with certainty, handing Erik the wash cloth and nudging his hand towards the baby.

“Charles we’re not keeping a baby,” he growled, but then the baby burbled and turned those emerald green eyes on him, and not even an hour later he, Charles and Anna were out buying anything and everything a baby could need. This wasn’t the way he’d planned on spending the night of their third year anniversary, but somehow it felt right.

 

\- 4 -

“Erik?” Charles called through the house, the panic in his voice making Erik wake instantly, “Erik, do you have Anna?!”

Feeling around the bed for his four year olds sleeping body, Erik’s hand met only air, as Charles came rushing into the room, tears in his eyes when he didn’t see her.

“She woke up from her nap and came downstairs because she didn’t want to wake you up,” he explained hysterically, “We were watching the Little Mermaid, and she asked for a snack, so I went to make one and when I came back she had disappeared!”

“Charles,” Erik sighed, rolling out of the bed with an amused smile, “Aren’t you a telepath?”

“But that’s my point; I should be able to find her! But I can’t, I can’t sense her anywhere!” Charles whimpered, and there were tears falling down his face but neither acknowledged it because they were both running down the stairs and into the living room.

“Anna?” Erik called out, Charles echoing him as they methodically searched the room, looking everywhere and still coming up empty handed a half hour later.

“I can’t find her mind, Erik, what if-,” Charles began to cry, but stopped as Erik held up a hand, staring intently at a bare piece of carpet in the middle of the room.

“Anna, come to Vatti,” Erik sighed, crouching down and holding out his arms, and suddenly there she was, running across the carpet giggling and flinging herself at him while he scolded gently, “Don’t do that to Daddy again, okay? He was very scared when we couldn’t find you. You’re lucky you have metal glasses or you’d be in big trouble. ”

“I just wanted to play,” she said matter of factly, clinging to Erik as he stood up.

“May daddy see how you did that?” Charles asked, pulling her into his arms, needing to assure himself she was real, only just starting to relax.

“Of course,” she said excitedly, always excited whenever one of them used her powers around her.

“Amazing,” Charles muttered a moment later, removing his fingers from his temple and grinning at his daughter, “Phenomenal, love, what a glorious mutation you have!”

“Mutation?” Erik repeated questioningly, daring to hope.

“Yes. Much like Jason Stryker, our Anna can project into other’s minds. She projected an empty space into our minds, even blocking herself from my telepathy. This calls for a celebration. Anna, what would you like to do?”

“Pizza Planet!” Anna yelled victoriously, and Erik could already see his mood turning south.

 

\- 8 -

“You have to be the Damsel in Distress,” Erik could hear Anna order behind him, and he smiled to himself at the fact that she was the one making the rules.

“How come I have to be the damsel?” the annoying little boy whined, “I’m the best fighter here!”

“But you’re not a mutant,” Anna huffed, “Right Kurt?”

Kurt frowned, not liking confrontation and said instead, “How about I’ll be the damsel, then you and wade can both rescue me.”

“No,” Anna said, “He _has_ to be the damsel, because he’s a weak human, and mutants are better, Vatti said so. That means we get to be the knights!”

“Anna!” Charles called and he had his scolding face on as he turned his attention from their chess game to the three children and said, “Wade can be whatever he wants. Humans and Mutants are equal, and not one is better than the other.”

“Charles-“ Erik started but stopped when Charles turned to him looking even more upset,  “I can’t believe you. I told you about talking about those kinds of things in front of your eight year old daughter, Erik, she’s young and impressionable.”

“Charles-“ he tried again but Charles didn’t care to hear it saying, “You better talk to her,” before getting up and marching into the house.

“What’s wrong with Dad?” Anna asked and she knew she’d done something to upset him, but not what.

 

\- 12 -

“Raven, please. I can’t do it,” Erik pleaded into the phone, standing nervously in the kitchen, hoping Anna wouldn’t come in and discover him.

“Erik, why don’t you just wait until Charles gets home?” Raven asked, as if the thought hadn’t occurred to him.

“He’ll be gone another week. A whole week! And we promised her on her twelfth birthday, we’d go. Please, I can’t do this alone; you’re the only woman I trust with this,” Erik tried, and he really never thought he’d have to beg Raven for anything, but desperate times called for desperate matters.

“All right. Fine. I’ll do it. But you’ll have to take Kurt to buy his baseball equipment. Deal?”

“Deal,” Erik said with relief, and they negotiated a few minutes more before Erik hung up with an adamant, “And nothing lacey.”

He couldn’t believe he’d finally gotten out of taking Anna shopping for her first bra.

 

\- 16 -

“Vatti, you have to be nice to him, okay? No threatening metal shows or anything, please? You’ll frighten him away,” Anna pouted.

“No one could frighten Wade away, Anna. Not even Erik,” Charles laughed walking into the room and trying to hide the red in his eyes.

“Aw, dad, you promised. No crying, it’s just a date!” she assured, pulling him into a hug.

“I know,” he sniffled, “but, you’re just growing up so fast.”

“Too fast,” Erik grumped, eyeing her skirt that was way too short for his approval.

Then the doorbell rang.

“How do I look?” Anna whispered, a timid smile gracing her face.

“Beautiful,” Charles sniffled, “Now get out there, while I hold back your father.”

 

\- 20 -

“Will the Father of the Bride please come to the dance floor?” the DJ requested, and Erik dutifully stepped forward, heart in his throat to dance with his beautiful daughter.

“Oh, Vatti, you look so solemn,” Anna laughed, falling into his arms like she’d done when she was little and they’d never put her in white for fear of her ruining it, but her she was now in a white wedding dress and he’d never thought he’d see the day when he and Charles would actually give her away. Especially to Wade of all people.

“Well Mrs. Anna Wilson, I should be solemn. I have to spend the rest of my life with Wade as a son in law.”

Anna giggled, hugging him tight, “Imagine what your grandchildren will be like.”

“Anna,” Charles laughed, waltzing past with Wade, “Try not to give him a heart attack.”

 “Too late,” Erik groaned, “I might as well have it now, before I have to see miniatures of these two running around. I know Anna was a terror growing up, and I don’t even want to know about Wa


End file.
